


73: “I lost our baby.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [73]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Dolph Ziggler Isn't Playing With John, Evan Bourne is John Cena & Dolph Ziggler 'Son', Evan Bourne is a kid, Funny, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	73: “I lost our baby.”

**73: “I lost our baby.”**

* * *

“Babe why-“

“Swear you won’t get mad.” John Cena rushed out cutting off his husband halfway.

“What did you do?” Dolph demanded.

“Swear you won’t get mad first.”

“I swear.”

“I lost Evan. I mean I don’t think I really lost him just might have misplaced him momentarily. But it's okay because Evan Bourne is a responsible young boy who knows not to go to strangers.” John rushes out.

“You lost our baby! John Cena I’m going to strangle you! How the fuck did you lose our Evan! I swear if you don’t find him in three seconds I’m coming down to that ring and I’m going to kill you!”

* * *

“Hey why is my dad walking around the ring with an steel chair screaming for papa?” Evan Bourne asked.

“Apparently Cena lost their kid.” Jey Uso stated he didn't bother looking to see who he was talking too.

“Ziggler about to murder him.” Jimmy added.

Evan sighed, “I miss everything when I go to the bathroom. Well let me go save my dad.”

“Get your ass out here Cena!”


End file.
